geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Nebula Awards
The Nebula Awards are presented annually for the best science fiction and fantasy works, as selected by members of the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America. Female Winners of Nebula Awards Best Novel *1969: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Left Hand of Darkness *1974: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Dispossessed *1978: Vonda McIntyre, Dreamsnake *1987: Pat Murphy, The Falling Woman *1988: Lois McMaster Bujold, Falling Free *1989: Elizabeth Ann Scarborough, The Healer's War *1990: Ursula K. Le Guin, Tehanu: The Last Book of Earthsea *1992: Connie Willis, Doomsday Book *1996: Nicola Griffith, Slow River *1997: Vonda McIntyre, The Moon and the Sun *1999: Octavia E. Butler, Parable of the Talents *2001: Catherine Asaro, The Quantum Rose *2003: Elizabeth Moon, The Speed of Dark *2004: Lois McMaster Bujold, Paladin of Souls *2008: Ursula K. Le Guin, Powers *2010: Connie Willis, Blackout/All Clear *2011: Jo Walton, Among Others *2013: Ann Leckie, Ancillary Justice *2015: Naomi Novik, Uprooted Best Novella *1968: Anne McCaffrey, Dragonrider *1971: Katherine MacLean, The Missing Man *1976: James Tiptree, Jr., Houston, Houston, Do You Read? *1977: Jeanne Robinson, Stardance *1980: Suzy McKee Charnas, Unicorn Tapestry *1988: Connie Willis, The Last of the Winnebagos *1989: Lois McMaster Bujold, The Mountains of Mourning *1991: Nancy Kress, Beggars in Spain *1995: Elizabeth Hand, Last Summer at Mars Hill *1998: Sheila Finch, Reading the Bones *2000: Linda Nagata, Goddessess *2005: Kelly Link, Magic for Beginners *2007: Nancy Kress, Fountain of Age *2008: Catherine Asaro, The Spacetime Pool *2009: Kage Baker, The Women of Nell Gwynne’s *2010: Rachel Swirsky, The Lady Who Plucked Red Flowers Beneath the Queen’s Window *2011: Kij Johnson, The Man Who Bridged the Mist *2012: Nancy Kress, After the Fall, Before the Fall, During the Fall *2013: Vylar Kaftan, The Weight of the Sunrise *2014: Nancy Kress, Yesterday's Kin *2015: Nnedi Okorafor,Binti Best Novellette *1984: Octavia E. Butler, Bloodchild *2001: Kelly Link, Louise’s Ghost *2004: Ellen Klages, Basement Magic *2005: Kelly Link, The Faery Handbag *2009: Eugie Foster, Sinner, Baker, Fabulist, Priest; Red Mask, Black Mask, Gentleman, Beast *2013: Aliette de Bodard, The Waiting Stars *2014: Alaya Dawn Johnson, A Guide to the Fruits of Hawai'i *2015: Sarah Pinsker, Our Lady of the Open Road Best Short Story *2001: Severna Park, The Cure for Everything *2002: Carol Emshwiller, Creature *2003: Karen Joy Fowler, What I Didn’t See *2004: Eileen Gunn, Coming to Terms *2005: Carol Emshwiller, I Live With You *2006: Elizabeth Hand, Echo *2007: Karen Joy Fowler, Always *2008: Nina Kiriki Hoffman, Trophy Wives *2009: Kij Johnson, Spar *2010: Kij Johnson, Ponies, (tied) *2012: Aliette de Bodard,Immersion *2013: Rachel Swirsky, If You Were a Dinosaur, My Love *2014: Ursula Vernon, Jackalope Wives *2015: Alyssa Wong, Hungry Daughters of Starving Mothers Andre Norton Award for Young Adult Science Fiction and Fantasy *2005: Holly Black, Valiant *2006: Justine Larbalestier, Magic or Madness *2007: J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *2008: Ysabeau S. Wilce, Flora’s Dare: How a Girl of Spirit Gambles All to Expand Her Vocabulary, Confront a Bouncing Boy Terror, and Try to Save Califa from a Shaky Doom (Despite Being Confined to Her Room) *2009: Catherynne M. Valente, The Girl Who Circumnavigated Fairyland In A Ship Of Her Own Making *2011: Delia Sherman, The Freedom Maze *2013: Nalo Hopkinson, Sister Mine *2014: Alaya Dawn Johnson, Love Is the Drug *2015: Fran Wilde, Updraft Ray Bradbury Award for Outstanding Dramatic Presentation (or Script until 2008) *2001: Hui-Ling Wang and others, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon *2002: Frances Walsh, Phillipa Boyens and Peter Jackson, Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring *2003: Frances Walsh, Phillipa Boyens, Stephen Sinclair, Peter Jackson, Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *2004: Frances Walsh, Phillipa Boyens, and Peter Jackson, Lord of the Rings: Return of the King *2006: Cindy Davis Hewitt and others, Howl’s Moving Castle *2009: Terri Tatchell with Neill Blomkamp, District 9 *2012: Lucy Alibar (cowriter), Beasts of the Southern Wild *2014: Nicole Perlman (cowriter),Guardians of the Galaxy Damon Knight Grand Master Award *2015: C.J. Cherryh Category:Women in Science Fiction Category:Awards Category:Science fiction Category:SFF